Love You, Brother
by reiriichi
Summary: Satu, kue spons krim taburan stoberi. Dua, masakan favorit, banyak kentang, banyak sosis. Tiga, kau belepotan krim, Gil. Empat—hei, tinggal bersamaku? /male!HungaryPrussia/ /Birthday fic for Prussia/


**Warning:** AU! Genderbend. Male!HungaryxPrussia.

**[**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

_**re**_**i**_**r**_**ii**_**ch**_**i**_, Jan 18, 2013 _**]**

.

.

.

._start_

"Heeiii, Daniel, cuma ini yang kau berikan?"

Gilbert Beilschmidt, di ulang tahunnya yang ke dua puluh tiga bersungut-sungut dari ruang depan, di hadapannya ada kue spons dengan krim putih—seperti salju di luar sana dan yang juga menaungi atap rumah kecil ini—berlapis dengan stroberi kecil-kecil. Bukannya ia tidak suka, tetapi orang hebat sepertinya _'kan_ seharusnya mendapatkan lebih daripada ini.

Tidak semua orang bisa mendapatkan posisi setinggi dirinya di kantor pada usia semuda ini. Oh, bahkan ia baru mulai bekerja dua tahun yang lalu.

Daniel, suaranya terdengar dari dapur, tempat ia berlama-lama dari setengah jam yang lalu, menyahut, "Kau mau apa, Gil? Bir sekardus penuh yang akan kau habiskan dalam satu malam dan akhirnya kau tidak akan bisa bangun dari tempat tidur dua hari berturut-turut?" Lalu terdengar kekehan pelan yang masih bisa menembus dinding tipis antara dapur dan ruang depan.

"Kau seharusnya tahu apa yang harus kau berikan padaku yang hebat ini, Dane."

"Apa, Gilbert? Aku dengan pita? Sepertinya sampai sepuluh tahun lagi pun kau tidak akan mendapatkannya."

"Hei, aku memberimu itu tahun lalu!" Seruan dari ruang tengah. Pemuda—pria—di sana meletakkan kakinya di atas sofa mahal milik Daniel. Makin bersungut-sungut dan sesekali mengeluarkan makian pelan walaupun pada akhirnya menyeringai. Tahun lalu, dirinya dengan pita, berkali-kali menenggak bir favoritnya, menggoda Daniel dari malam hingga nyaris pagi. Dan pada akhirnya menolak bangun sepanjang siang dan juga menahan Daniel untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa termasuk membereskan rumahnya yang berantakan, dengan ceceran bir, dengan kaleng-kaleng yang bertebaran di lantai, dengan sprei yang harus dicuci dan dijemur.

Toh Daniel menikmatinya, mereka menikmatinya, protes kemudian bisa disela dengan satu dua ciuman kecil.

Ketika tidak ada balasan lain dari dapur, Gilbert kembali mengalihkan rubinya pada kue di hadapan, mengambil salah satu stroberi, memainkan, sebelum meletakkannya di lidah. Lampu telah menyala terang, penghangat ruangan meyala, televisi besar di seberang sana menampilkan layar hitam, ia tidak tertarik untuk berdiri hanya untuk mengambil remote untuk menyalakannya. Ketika akhirnya stroberi dikulum, lalu digerus gigi, asam manis langsung menyebar dalam mulut, membuatnya melirik lagi pada kue yang—memang miliknya kan.

"Dane, aku akan mulai makan sekarang, dan kau tidak akan kuberikan sepotong pun." Diikuti tertawa khasnya, salah sendiri membiarkan ia yang hebat ini hanya menerima hadiah seperti ini, ia akan menghabiskannya sekaligus.

"Hei, Gil, itu untuk setelah makan malam!" Kepala coklat menyeruak dari pintu dapur, rambut coklat panjang terikat satu di belakang, ujungnya meliuk melewati bahu tertahan di depan, bagian depan menutupi salah satu mata. Ia berusaha memberengut, menarik bibirnya ke ujung bawah, menjatuhkan tatapan matanya, berusaha terlihat kesal dan tidak terima. Gagal, bahkan Gilbert sama sekali tidak menengok ke arahnya. Lebih memilih untuk memotong kue besar—dan mahal, Daniel memesannya pada salah satu toko kue terkenal—itu menjadi beberapa bagian, mengambil satu potongan besar dan memakannya langsung. Mengangkat salah satu alis dan sudut bibir, menyeringai.

Menyenderkan separuh badannya pada kusen pintu, Daniel melanjutkan, "Kau tidak dapat makan malam Gilbert."

"Diamlah, Dane, setelah aku menyelesaikan ini aku masih bisa makan malam, jangan lupa bir! Jangan lupa Daniel, bir! Sekarang kembalilah ke dapur dan buatkan aku masakan yang enak."

"Kau juga tidak akan dapat bir, Gilbert."

"Tidak ada kata tidak untuk hari ini Daniel, ini ulang tahunku."

"Bagaimana jika aku bilang 'tidak'?" Menyamankan posisinya pada kusen pintu. Celemek pinggang ke bawah, di atas dua lapis baju, tangan disilangkan. Ucapannya barusan membuat Gilbert mengalihkan fokusnya dari potongan kue pertama yang hampir habis, membuatnya meletakkan kepala pada senderan sofa, mendongakkan kepala ke belakang, menatap Daniel.

"Kau mau membuatku tidak hebat di ulang tahunku?"

"Kau habiskan kue ulang tahunmu sebelum aku selesai memasak, kau tidak dapat makan malam, dan bir, dan kutendang kau dari kamarku."

Kepala putih di atas sofa dari posisinya yang mendongak, ganti menoleh, diikuti oleh badan yang bergerak naik memutar, lutut ditumpukan pada dudukan sofa, tangan berbalut krim menumpu pada senderan sofa, mulut membuka cepat meneriakkan, "He—"

"Kau kotori sofa itu kutendang kau dari rumahku, Gilbert. Gajimu tidak akan cukup bahkan hanya untuk mencucinya." Daniel melepaskan silangan tangan dan mengangkat badannya dari senderan kusen. "Aku tidak bercanda, Gilbert. Aku tidak pernah ber~can~da." Kemudian membalikkan badan kembali ke dapur, masakannya membutuhkan perhatian penuh saat ini, hangus, habislah sudah, ia tidak punya bahan pengganti. Walaupun seringainya terangkat penuh ketika didengarnya Gilbert mengeluarkan gerutuan keras yang dapat dipastikannya diucapkan keras-keras agar ia dapat mendengar. Sesuatu mengenai, 'aku akan mati beku di luar' bantahan 'aku terlalu hebat untuk membeku' dan 'kau akan membiarkanku tinggal Hedervary'.

Suara tawa Daniel Hedervary terdengar dari dapur.

Ia tidak benar-benar akan menendang Gilbert Beilschmidt dari rumahnya tentu saja, tidak di hari ulang tahunnya. Mungkin sekali dua kali ketika dia terlalu berisik dengan ke_hebat_annya, terlalu banyak menumpahkan birnya—di atas karpet mahal yang baru saja berumur satu minggu saat itu, mahal sekali bahkan hanya untuk mencucinya—terlalu berisik untuk ketenangannya. Didorong keluar dari pintu depan lalu lima menit kemudian kembali masuk entah dari mana tanpa bisa diusir untuk kedua kalinya. Oh.

Ya sebenarnya ia juga tidak pernah keberatan.

"Masih tersisa dua potong, Daniel. Cepatlah, bawa keluar masakanmu dan persembahkan padaku yang hebat ini!"

"Kau nyaris menghabiskan satu loyang kue dan kau masih ingin makan malam, Gil? Kau gila." Ini letakkan di sini, tata di sebelah sini, lalu sebelah sana. Banyak daging, banyak kentang, banyak banyak kentang, dan sosis, dan masakan favorit Gilbert. Semuanya favorit Gilbert tentu saja.

Lalu suara tawa terdengar dari ruang tengah.

Ini masih bulan Januari, pertengahan Januari. Awal tahun dan seperti biasa Gilbert sudah sebegini riuh, dan oh tunggu dia selalu riuh di bulan Januari, atau Juni, atau Desember. Tidak pernah tidak riuh, dan tidak pernah tidak mengganggu rumahnya setidaknya satu minggu sekali. Pikirkan dengan pilihan mereka tinggal bersama, oh tanyakan pada Gilbert. Dengan pikiran itu Daniel melepaskan celemeknya dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Dapur masih berantakan, dan ia juga tidak akan repot-repot untuk membereskan sekarang.

_Mungkin tanyakan lagi malam ini_.

Dapur telah berganti ruang tengah.

"Kau masih lapar, Gilbert?" Di atas sofa, Gilbert masih sibuk dengan kue spons krimnya entah pada potongan yang keberapa, dengan tangan penuh belepotan krim, dengan sudut-sudut mulut penuh dengan belepotan krim. Daniel memerhatikan, krim yang menempel di tempat yang tidak seharusnya. "Aku tahu kau melakukannya dengan sengaja."

"Bagaimana kalau kujawab iya." Kekeh.

"Maka aku akan memberikan hadiahku yang ketiga." Daniel meletakkan nampan masakan yang dibawanya. Mendekati sofa, dan menumpukan lutut pada dudukan, wajahnya dekat, dekat sekali dengan Gilbert. Menatap rubi milik Gilbert dari balik rambut yang sebagian menutupi mata, menatap hidung, menatap bibir dan sekeliling pipi yang berselimut krim vanila.

Tangan kanannya mengangkat dagu Gilbert, mendekatkan wajah mereka, tangan kirinya menumpu pada paha, lalu jilatan pada pipi dan sekitar bibir. Membiarkan pria albino di hadapannya menyeringai dalam diam sebelum akhirnya bibir bertabrakan, pagutan keras, dan jilatan di sana-sini. Gilbert tidak pernah suka dengan ciuman kecil, tidak kecuali dia sedang menggoda Daniel. Kecup cium basah diakhiri dengan terputusnya saliva.

Gilbert menyeringai, Daniel mengeluarkan separo senyum terpaksa yang akhirnya berubah menjadi kekeh lebar. Gilbert menang, ia harus mengakuinya.

"Hadiahku yang keempat, kau mau tinggal di sini?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Hei, Dane, bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkan Luddie-ku yang manis."_

_._

_.end_

* * *

Daniel Hedervary: male!Hungary. Dan ide ini diambil dari satu pic male!HungaryPrussia, silakan dicari uhuksayalupanemudimanauhuk.

So, Happy Birthday, there, Prussia. Dikebut dua hari dengan, ya ampun, saya udah lama banget gak bikin fanfic, jadi pasti ini kaku, dan OOC, dan, dan seterusnya. Silahkan koreksi, berkenan untuk mereview?


End file.
